1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilators and more particularly to a ventilator for use with window assemblies, doors or other building hardware.
2. Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various kinds of ventilators of the type described. However, these ventilators permit stormy wind or rain of high velocity to enter directly into the interior of a building in which they are installed, because a screen is provided merely on the exterior side of the air vent to prevent the admission of dust carried by wind into the building interior. Furthermore, the prior art ventilators are not effective to completely remove the dust from the flow of air which is directed only once through the filter screen of the ventilator.